User blog:BozskyNapalm/Čtvrtá Sezona, aneb Elohell vrací úder
SEZONA 4 ' '''ANEB ELOHELL V PLNÉ FORMĚ ' ' ' Zdravím, tento článek je napsán za účelem věcného konstatování faktů a toho co se momentálně (k 21.1.2014) v Summoners Riftu děje. Milý čtenáři, jelikož toho mám na srdci mnoho, rozhodl jsem se tyto fakty rozdělit do několika vlastních mini článků. 'Článek první: Riot a jeho problémy s Ranked hrami. ' Na počátek 4. sezony se většina hráčů modlila k bohům starým i novým za to, aby proběhl restart Ela a provedl se hladký restart sezony, který znamenal, že si každý dá znovu 10 rozřazovacích zápasů a nastoupí s možností opět získávat 20 LP za výhru a ne 4LP jako sezonu minulou. Ale tady se Riot trošku seknul. Úplně opominul, že hráčská komunita a její touha rozjet S4 co nejdříve jim shodí servery, které způsobily, že každý hráč, který již byl v rankedu začal lagovat a víceméně nešlo kontrolovat a koordinovat útoky ve správném časovém pásmu ve stejné hře. Riot, ale přišel s geniálním řešením. Výhry z těchto her počítal jako výhry a prohry odpouštěl s dodatkem Loss Prevented. (Což nepovažuji jako moudré řešení, místo aby dali limitní počet lidí co můžou hrát ranked najednou a vytvořili fronty.) Takže to způsobilo, že se slabší a ne tak zkušení hráči hrající s nesmrtelnými charaktery, dokázaly probojovat do vyšších divizí, než kdyby hráli normálně a zkušenější hráči, kteří používali champy vyžadující pořádnou a vybroušenou taktiku padali jako mouchy z důvodu 200 ms pingu, které rozsekali záseky a dive metody pod věží v čele s nesmrtelnými charaktery kterým stačí zmáčknout jedinou klávesu pro zdárné kombo s udržením nepřítele pod věží (Warwick, Mundo). Nemusím podotýkat že tito hráči skončili v nižších divizích než začali když hráli LoL poprvé. Je znám případ jednoho hráče, který díky těmto chybám sestoupil z Diamond 2 do platiny 5, což je pořádnej skok. '''Co z toho plyne: Pokud se stále nedaří Riotu fixnout servery a odezvu z nich, doporučuji aby jste hráli dopoledne nebo v noci z důvodu, že děcka jsou ve škole a nebo už spí, takže server je podstatně odlehčen a odezva příznivější kolem 98 ms, což se už jeví hratelné. Nebo si počkejte až si všechny děcka a profíci rozřazováky udělají a servery nebudou tak zaplněné (půlka února by mohla být optimální). ' ' 'Článek druhý: Rankeduje každý ' ' ' V tomto článku se Vám možná bude zdát, že se již opakuji ze svých starších příspěvků, což bohužel potvrzuje, že se to nenaučil každý, kdo rankeda hraje. Proto možná nebude na škodu když si zopakujeme nebo aktualizujeme pár pravidel a rad, jak uspět v rankedech. 1) Nechodit hrát rankedy s tím, že umíte hrát jen jeden typ hrdinů. S největší pravděpodobností tento typ hrdiny nedostanete a pak svojí neschopností kazíte hru ostatním. 2) Pick order je stupidita! Pick order je pomůcka ostatních lamských hráčů jak se dostat k lince kterou umí, protože jinou neumí. Proč je to špatně? Když si první pick vezme mid, druhý top a třetí jungle, tak má soupeř mnoho prostoru k úspěšnému zkontrování hlavních lajn a pomyslná miska vítězné váhy je více nakloněna k soupeři, který se Vám za to náležitě odmění. 3) Banování charakterů je dneska velice přecenovaná záležitost. V dnešní době je v LoL tolik charakterů, že zabanování 6 nejhranějších charakterů neřeší vůbec nic, protože na výběr je spousta jiných OP charakterů na které se s banováním nepřijde. A s každým novým hrdinou se snižuje účinnost banování. 4) Bez wardů na mapu nelez! Wardy vyhrávají mapu, nikoliv OP charaktery. 5) Nervy v kýblu: Pokud máte nervy v kýblu, nebo snadno vybouchnete či se rádi vysmíváte ostatním hráčům tak Vám doporučuji nechodit hrát ranked. Ušetříte si Infarkt a ostatní budou mít mnohem lepší herní zážitek i když prohrajou. 6) Teamwork znamená že všichni spolupracujou s iniciátorem/tankem, ne oni s Vámi. Toto zdůrazˇnuji, protože každý má tendenci face checkovat křoví nebo ambushnout soupeře a bez těchto charakterů se neobejdete tak, jako oni bez Vás. 7) Nikdy si nemysli že Trolové a Poláci budou mít vlastní herní server!! 8) Používejte Lolnexus a LoLKing pro zjištění informací o soupeřích. Dá Vám to cennou výhodu, kterou můžete využít pro nákup prvních itemů či zda soupeře invadovat nebo ne. 9) Spelly nejsou složeny pouze z Ignite a Flash! Naučte se používat jiné spelly jako je třeba cleanse či teleport/ghost. Soupeře tím nemile překvapíte když mu utečete přes půl mapy nebo ze sebe shodíte ignite :) ' ' 'Článek třetí: Wardy už nejsou jen pro supporty ' Tento článek je zaměřen na hráče, kteří jsou stále zamrzlí v sezoně 3, 2 a 1, kde wardy byli pouze pro supporty s neomezenou kapacitou pokládání wardů a pro ostatní hráče sprosté slovo. Nevím zda to všichni hráči postřehli nebo ne, ale s Preseason a S4 přišel riot s omezením wardů pro jednoho hráče s možností pokládání třech aktivních zelených wardů a jedním růžákem. (Který již není neviditelný, ale získal více životů). Tímto chytrým tahem se pokusil Riot donutit všechny hráče v týmu, aby se podíleli na kontrole mapy pomocí taktického wardování a s nemožností nadávání supportovi z důvodu neprowardované mapě. Tato informace se však nedonesla k mnoha hráčům Topové a Midové lajny a k ADC na botu, kteří feednou nepřítele z důvodu nedostatečného map kontrolu a pak svádí vinu na ostatní hráče. Oblíbený scénář, který se opakuje skoro každou hru je feedující top, který nadává junglerovi, že mu nepřišel na pomoc. Zdá se Vám, že už jste to někde slyšeli? Je to stále opakující scénář. Topová lajna bezmyšlenkovitě tlačí, v zádech žádný položený ward a když se natlačí soupeři pod věž tak příjde nepřátelský jungler nebo midař a smázne hrdinného topaře z povrchu Summoners Riftu. Pak následuje obrovská vlna emocí, kdy se nedává junglerovi a výsledek? Feednutej top a zdemotivovaný jungler, který odmítá jít topu na pomoc, když už je příležitost. 'Co z toho plyne: '''Je důležité si uvědomit, že každá akce má svojí reakci, kterou se dá předejít mnoha způsoby. Zkuste se naučit při každém nákupu pořídit ward, který si umístíte na místo křižovatku v jungli nebo k Objektivům na mapě nebo, aby jste si pohlídali záda. Když se nenaučíte si pohlídat záda, nebo udělat prostor ostatním hráčům k gangu tak nepochodíte moc dobře a budete slovně napadat ostatní hráče. A každá hádka snižuje bojovou efektivitu týmu. Tento postup jde aplikovat i obráceně. Wardujte jako vzteklý, vyžírejte soupeřovo jungle, čímž snížíte efektivitu junglera, čímž dáte prostor soupeři aby se pohádal. Rozhádaný soupeř = méně nebezpečný soupeř (nedomluví se na gangu a budete mít výhodu 4 v 5 což v late game je docela rozhodující faktor hrající pro Vás. V momentální chvíli mám rozpracovány další témata, které bych Vám rad představil. Ale k těm až později :) BlackNapalm ' ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu